wolvesofthebeyondfandomcom-20200214-history
Edme
'"It was the nothingness of it that I found frightening. The nothingness and the blueness." '' Edme to Faolan; Spirit Wolf, page 128. '''Edme MacHeath is a one-eyed female dire wolf (Canis Dirus) from the West Pack of the MacHeath clan. She is currently part the traveling group who survived the earthquake, and is headed torward Distant Blue. Before that, Edme was part of the Watch. Even though she has one eye, Edme isn't really a malcadh, as her eye was torn out when she was a pup by Dunbar MacHeath so that makes her a malcadh made not born. Description Edme is a small dire she-wolf﻿. She has rusty brown fur with patches, along with a black nose. Edme has one eye, her left eye was torn out when she was a pup by Dunbar, the former chieftan of the MacHeath clan. Her one remaining eye is green, like all other wolves in the Beyond. Family Akira- Birth mother History 'Before the Books' Edme was born to Akira and an unknown father in the MacHeath clan. Upon her birth, the Dunbar MacHeath tore out her eye in purpose of placing her in the Ring. She has lived her life as a gnaw wolf, abused by the MacHeath wolves, including two she-wolves so-called Kyran and Ingliss. It was an unfair thing to happen to Edme. 'Shadow Wolf' In Shadow Wolf, Edme was the only female gnaw wolf to compete in the gaddergnaw games. She only had one eye and was from the MacHeath clan. Edme was the first to notice Faolan's carving of the Great Wolf constellation that was made from a bear's point of view and she liked it. After she compared wolves to cougars, Heep bit her ear and made it bleed, because she had just said something which Heep thought of as an "insult of their species". This action makes the other gnaw wolves upset and angry. This resulted in them all, including Edme, despite her size, showing dominance over Heep by standing on him and pushing on his shoulders. In the gaddergnaw ''games when the gnaw wolves formed a ''byrrgis, ''Edme attacked the deer after Faolan fell. This way she won in second place, for her smart and quick thinking. When they were carving stories on bones, Edme carved about her missing eye, and how she felt as though it was a guide to her. Edme is one of the two wolves that wins the ''gaddergnaw games, but at first she is not sure if she deserves the position. The other gnaw wolves help to convince her otherwise, and in the end, she becomes part of the Watch, along with Faolan. 'Watch Wolf' ﻿In Watch Wolf, Edme realizes that on her Slaan Leat, a journey towards truth, that the tummfraw she was told to go to by the Fengo, is not her tummfraw. It is later revealed by two she-wolves, Ingliss and Kyran, that she was never born a malcadh, but was a macladh made by the cheiftain of the MacHeaths, Dunbar. After being told this she travels to the MacHeath clan to announce that she will go to the Watch as a free-runner, a wolf who does not represent any clan at the Watch. She arrives at the clan on Litha Eve, there for most of the wolves are tipsy on the litha rose's juice. As she enters the camp the wolves around her stop they're howling and stare at her in dismay. She walks towards the gadderheal and sees that Dunbar MacHeath, the cheiftain of the MacHeaths, is tipsy. Dunbar's muzzle was thick with his own blood from the Litha thorns. Dunbar calls her a cursed one and asks if they've rejected her already, In response Edme raises her hackles and commands him to call the raghnaid. There Edme confirms that Dunbar tore out her eye and she isn't a real malcadh. Edme travels to the Ring with Faolan. While traveling, they see a mother bear, her cubs and a Watch byrrgis sharing a kill. The Watch wolves head back to the Ring, while the mother, Bronka, leaves her two cubs Toby and Burney to play in the river. Edme and Faolan eat the remaining kill, and Faolan slumbers off. He wakes up to find his companion teaching the cubs the game of Hidey Bone. He shoos her away, before Bronka can wake up. At the Ring, Edme tells Finbar that she is a malcadh made and Finbar lets her stay anyway. Another Watch Wolf, Banja, objects this and thinks Edme should stay a gnaw wolf for a while. At this point Finbar raises his voice at Banja and she falls back, shrinking in her pelt. Edme continues her learning at the ring, meets Arthur, the owl, saves Toby from Old Cags, and kills Dunbar. Edme's taiga ''turned out to be Winks. 'Frost Wolf Edme is first seen in the chapter "Frost Wolf". She and Faolan are out scouting for the Fengo and the Watch, looking for tracks of the herds or any animal. She waits for Faolan to return from scouting in their cave. It is revealed that they are in the Moon of Flies, but the flies too have vanished. She is soon alerted to a presence just outside the cave. A glowing form appears and she thinks it is a ''lochin, ''but it's only Faolan. Edme goes out for her turn but Faolan wants to show her something so they go out together. Later, she accompamies Faolan to gather more Blood wolves, meets Mhairie, Dearlea, Creakle, and the "Whistler". She then helps Faolan catch the Prophet and later picks up a pup and takes him to the Ring when his parents wouldn't stop dancing in the Skaars Circles. When she comes back from her adventure, Finbar tells Edme that Winks died, but said that she felt Edme as her daughter. Spirit Wolf' Edme if first mentioned in the first chapter of this book. Edme had cried because her friends were had gone where Faolan had made a ''drumlyn ''for his and his sister's mother. Twist had came where he thought he saw blood in her eye, instead of tears. That was when a horrific sound came and the earth split; Twist had died and Edme had fallen. Myrrglosch, or Myrr, had found Edme in her den whimpering. Faolan had found Edme when he had called out her name under rock fragments with Myrr . That is when they found out all the Watch Wolves, but them, were dead; including Finbar, the Fengo. Edme had followed Faolan, his sisters, and Myrrglosch to go find The Distant Blue . They had found Gwynneth with the Sark where she had started to die. They had continued their journey when all of the sudden, Edme had fallen in a crevasse. Soon The "Whistler" and Banja (Gwynneth had already taken Maudie) came and helped Faolan and his sisters help her out. She had also felt a pain in her femur, not because of the fall, because of some unknown phenomenon. Edme and the others had traveled into the Spirit Woods. She had a terrible dream about Faolan in which he was old and weak. They had lost Myrr in a fog when then Edme started to panic. Gwynneth found Myrr along with Toby and Burney, the bear cubs. The cubs had cried for their mother and it was decided that they would go look for her. They had found Bronka, the mother bear almost dead, but it was too late to save her. They had done a scent roll to bring back to them. The cubs were still depressed about their mother after they gave the new to them, but they had said Edme smelled like her. Edme had gotten mad at Faolan for stopping for rest because he was afraid what he would find in The Cave Before Time. Edme had a frightened light and it replaced her glint because of what is probably because of Faolan's spiral mark . They had gotten to the Cave where they had found Airmead and Katria , learned about Namara 's death and found out that Heep was still alive. Edme had noticed Faolan was different and saw that he was the First Fengo and that she was his mate before. When they had gotten to The Crystal Plain and built a den, Edme found that she was connected to the bone she carried which Faolan had asked her to take. It was then when they found Caila where she was forgiven. Then they had continued their journey to The Distant Blue . Personality Even with one eye, Edme is able to see more than other wolves, inside and out. She is a small, young, brave she-wolf and the most remarkable thing about her is her spirit, espeically from being a MacHeath. Despite coming from the brutal MacHeath clan and, as a gnaw wolf, frequently being the subject of abuse, Edme has a good cheer. She is also very kind and sweet, and is usaully in a good mood. She is a nice and trustworthy wolf. In Frost Wolf, Faolan says: "Edme is usually sweet and optimistic, but now is somewhat of a cynic."﻿﻿ Trivia *Her name is pronounced Ed-may, not what some people think of Ed-me. *Banja might have disliked her because she is not a true ''malcadh. *Edme, although being physically and emotionally hurt as a gnaw wolf, may be one of the nicest of the wolves of the Beyond. *Edme is possibly the reincarnation of the first Fengo's mate. Category:Characters Category:Wolves Category:Females Category:Gnaw Wolves Category:Watch Members Category:Watch Wolf Characters Category:MacHeath Wolves Category:Main Characters Category:One eyed wolves Category:Frost Wolf Characters Category:Maimed Wolves Category:Malcadhs Category:Spirit Wolf Characters Category:Shadow Wolf Characters Category:Wolves of the Beyond Category:Protagonists Category:Watch Wolves Category:Travelers Category:Earthquake Survivors Category:Star Wolf Characters